


fate works in mysterious ways

by stylinsomg



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: First Post, Kids, M/M, One Shot, Short, harry and louis are best friends, im so sorry, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform, not sure how to do this, they meet at a young age then meet again
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-27
Updated: 2013-12-27
Packaged: 2018-01-06 08:51:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1104860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stylinsomg/pseuds/stylinsomg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is six years old. He loves going to America every year with his mummy and his older sister, Gemma. He can't wait to see the beach and smell the salty ocean. Visit the boardwalk. Maybe even make a new friend. </p><p>Louis is four. He's never be to this place, Amica? Armca? America? How ever you say it. He's excited, his mummy told him about the beaches and the nice people who live there. He really hopes its as nice as his mummy tells him it is. He's excited to spend a week with his mummy with no one bothering them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	fate works in mysterious ways

Harry is six years old. He loves going to America every year with his mummy and his older sister, Gemma. He can't wait to see the beach and smell the salty ocean. Visit the boardwalk. Maybe even make a new friend.   
  
Louis is four. He's never be to this place, Amica? Armca? America? How ever you say it. He's excited, his mummy told him about the beaches and the nice people who live there. He really hopes its as nice as his mummy tells him it is. He's excited to spend a week with his mummy with no one bothering them.   
  
•••

  
"Harry wake up, love," Harry's mum says. Harry blinks a few times and looks up at his mum. "Are we there yet mummy?" He asks yawning. "Yes we are love, come on now, were going to the hotel. Are you excited?" Harry jumped up and down. "Yes mummy! I love America, when I grow up I'm gunna come here all the time with my wife and kids!" His mum chuckled, "If you say so babe." Harry walked with his mum and sister to the lobby of the airport to call a cab. When the cab got there they loaded their bags in the trunk and went to their hotel.   
  
When Louis woke up he kinda freaked out, "Mummy?! Mum? Where are we?" Louis' mum rubbed his back, "I didn't want to wake you when we landed, so I carried you to the cab and now, we're at the hotel." Louis nodded, "I'm hungry mum. Do they have McDonalds here?" Jay laughed, "Of course they do sweetheart. Would you like to get something to eat?" Louis nodded, and sat up yawning. He stretched and got up to put on his shoes. Once he was done, they left the hotel and went to McDonalds.   
  
"Muuummmm!" Harry whined, he really wanted to go to the beach but his mum was worn out, jetlag gets her every time. "Harry, baby, mummy needs rest. Give me about an hour then we can go to the beach yeah?" Harry pouted, but nodded. "Can me and Gemma explore the hotel? Please mummy please I won't bother anything, I promise." Anne sighed, "I guess but Gemma, make sure to keep an eye on your brother, got it?" Gemma groaned, "mum, I'm twelve years old, I think I can take care of him," she grabbed her phone and the key to the room, "I have my phone if you need me," then walked out.   
  
"Thanks mum for buying me McDonalds mum! You're the bestest mum in the world!" Louis said hugging his mum's leg. Jay smiled and patted Louis' back. As they were walking into the lobby of their hotel Louis caught something green in the corner of his eye. He looked up and saw a boy, maybe a few years older than him with pretty green eyes and short, but curly brown hair. He was smiling and had little holes in his cheeks (which he later found out was called "dimples"). Louis smiled back and realized that he was in the boy's way. "Sorry.." He said moving to the side. "It's alright," said they boy, he had a voice like Louis, which Louis thought was weird weren't Americans supposed to sound different? "Hey you sound like me!" Louis said, surprised. "And you sound like me!" Harry said giggling. "Aren't Americans supposed to sound different though?" Harry giggled, "I'm not American silly." Louis looked confused. "I'm on vacation. Are you?" Louis nodded, that made since, he felt very stupid. "C'mon Harry, mum wants us back in about 10 minutes," a tall girl with brown and purple hair said. Harry pouted, "But I wanna talk to..." Harry realized he didn't know the boy with dark brown hair and pretty blue eye's name. "What's your name?" He whispered. "Louis William Tomlinson!!" Louis said proud. "I wanna stay with Louis!" Harry said stomping away from Gemma. "You don't even know him Harry," Gemma sighed. "I don't care!" Harry said getting aggravated. Jay had an idea, "what if you guys meet up at the beach later? That was I can get to know your mummy and you guys can swim together, yeah?" Louis looked at Harry, Harry looked at Gemma, then to Louis, then to Jay, then back to Gemma. Gemma sighed, "I'll have to ask mum, but I'm sure she wouldn't care." Harry smiled, "Thanks Gemma! I love you!" Gemma smiled, "I love you too brat." Harry scowled. "See you later Lou!" Harry said and hugged Louis. It was weird when they hugged he felt all tingly. He wondered if Louis was tingly too. Louis did feel tingly, but didn't mention it. He didn't want to seem weird.   
  
Two hours later Louis found himself walking with his mum down to the beach. He was really excited to see the ocean for the first time. He was even more excited to see Harry, not that he would admit it though. He looked around for Harry, or maybe that Emma girl from earlier. "Lou Lou!" Louis looked up confused, then saw a little boy in red bottoms and a goofy hat on. "Harry!" Louis said bringing Harry into a hug. "I missed you," Louis said into Harry shoulder. "I missed you too," their skin was burning in the hot summer sun, but not because of the sun, it was the same tingly feeling from earlier. It felt nice though. Louis pulled away, he looked up to see his mum shaking hands with another woman, Harry's mum maybe, and they were laughing about something. "Where's Emma?" Louis asked. "Gemma," Harry corrected, "she's in the hotel room, on the computer no doubt, she thinks she's too cool to spend time with me and mum." Louis nodded. "Lets go swim, yeah?" Harry asked. Louis nodded and walked over to his mum. "We're going into the water okay?" "That's fine babe, just stay where I can see you, and don't go out too far okay?" Louis nodded and began to walk away. "Lou, come back here sweetie I need to put sunscreen on you." Louis groaned but let his mum slather him in sun-screen.   
  
When his mum was finally done, he walked over to Harry and they started for the water. "I, I could hold your hand if you wanted, you know so the waves won't knock you down," Harry said, cheeks turning slightly pink. "Hazzy, the waves aren't big enough to knock me down silly!" Harry nodded, "I guess you're right.." Louis wanted to hold his hand though, so he held his hand out so Harry could reach it.   
They walked into the water holding hands, no one was looking at them weird, only fondly. It was adorable, two younger boys, british boys, holding hands walking into the water. Very innocent. And, well, adorable.  
  
They spent what felt like hours in the water. When it was time to leave for the day Louis was sad, a few tears rolled down his face. "I don't wanna leave Hazzy." That was his cute little nickname he gave Harry. At first Harry tried correcting him, "It's Harry," he kept saying, but it was growing on him so he let Louis call him whatever he wanted to call him. "You guys can swim tomorrow," Anne promised. "I don't wanna leave him though," Harry's heart did a weird thing, it felt like it stopped for a second. He liked Louis, knew they'd be great friends back at home. "Louis, now now, you know we'll be here all week, and so will Harry, you have all week to spend time with him, promise." Louis sniffled, and nodded his head sadly. "Okay, I guess you're right."   
  
The whole week was going great, wake up, eat breakfast, meet Harry at the pool, swim for a little while, eat lunch, go to the beach, eat dinner (sometimes with Anne, Harry and Gemma), then swim some more then go to bed, just to do the same thing the next day. But now it was Friday, the last day of the trip the boys had been dreading it all week. They loved each other's company. Right now they were swimming at the ocean for the last time together. They'd go to sleep, eat breakfast, then board two separate planes. It was getting late, Louis hated that time had flown by so quickly.   
  
"Lou, Harry, come here please, Anne and I want to take a picture of you guys, that way when we're home, you'll have someway to remember each other by. Maybe we'll be able to visit each other sometime," Jay said with a small smile. Louis and Harry walked to their mums and stood by each other. They heard two snaps from the cameras their mums had and then grabbed two towels. "Louis, could you get my back please? I'll get yours too." Louis patted Harry's back then turned around so Harry could do the same for him. "C'mon boys, we need to get back to the hotel, we'll go together so you can have one last hug, okay?" Said Anne, grabbing Harry's hand. "Okay," the little boys said in unison.  
  
When they got to the hotel lobby they got in the elevator and hugged, not letting go until Harry reached his level of the hotel. Louis looked at Harry, his eyes brimmed red, tears threatening to spill over. Louis hugged Harry one last time, he whispered in his ear, "We'll meet again one day Hazzy," he pulled away from the hug and kissed Harry's cheek. Harry smiled as a single tear rolled down his cheek, the doors closed, Harry and Louis staring at each other until they could no longer see each other.   
  
The next morning Louis was still sad, so was Harry, but he didn't know because Harry was already gone.   
When Harry got home he thought about Louis, he flopped on his bed face first, exhausted from the long flight, and fell asleep, he dreamt about Louis.   
  
When Louis got home he climbed up on his mummy's bed, very exhausted from his long trip in America, crying about Harry, and because he felt drained from the plane ride. As soon as he shut his eyes he fell asleep. Dreaming about his Hazzy.   
  
•••  
The years went by, Harry forgetting about his friend he met in America. Louis forgot about his "Hazzy" too. They never visited each other. They forgot about the picture their mums had taken of them. Forgot pretty much everything.  
  
Louis was about 15 when he realized he was gay. Harry was 13 when he realized it, but didn't come out for about three years. They both graduated, Harry, the top of his Class, and Louis in the top 10. Harry went to Manchester University.   
  
Two years later, when he was a junior, he met a freshman, Louis. He had beautiful blue eyes and fluffy caramel brown hair. Louis was infatuated by the curly hair, green eyes boy. They became best friends, and soon, lovers.   
  
They weren't each others' first kiss, but they were each others' first time. It was magical. Their bodies tingled when they touched, bare skin on bare skin. Their lips fit together perfectly. Their hands, perfect for each other, Louis' small, delicate, hands fit perfectly in Harry's large, rough hands. Their heads fit perfectly in their necks. Everything was... Perfect. They were perfect for each other.   
  
When Harry finished college he rented an apartment and asked Louis to move in with him. Louis agreed.   
  
They had box after box after box to go through. First they went through clothes, baby clothes, clothes from nursery school, clothes from secondary school, primary school. Next where pictures.   
  
"Oh my goodness, I remember him, look Haz, when I was like, four I think, it was the first time I went to America, I made a best friend their. I can't really remember his name tho-" Louis was cut off my Harry tapping on his shoulder and holding up a picture.   
  
Louis looked at it, then back at the one in his hands. It was the same picture. "Oh. My. God." Louis said. Then it clicked, "I used to call you Hazzy, you where my Hazzy, do you remember that?" Louis asked smiling wide. Harry smiled too, "of course, do you remember what you said to me before we left that last night? After you hugged me?" Louis shook his head, "no, I don't.." Harry wrapped his arm around Louis, "you said 'we'll meet again one day,' now look at us, boyfriends, living with each other," Harry kissed Louis' temple. A tear rolled down Louis' cheek. "I wasn't wrong was I?" Louis whispered. "No, and I'm glad, I love you so much Louis," Harry said pulling Louis into his lap. "I love you too... Hazzy." Louis said giggling. "Fate works in mysterious ways Lou." Harry kissed Louis gently for a few moments, sweet and slow, and put all the pictures up except the matching ones he and Louis had. He put them on the fridge for them to see everyday.   
  
Yeah, fate does work in mysterious ways. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sure if I did everything correctly, and if I'm so sorry. This is my first post, plus this was one of my first stories that I've written. Yeah. I hope you all like it, and if so, uh, I hope you share it I guess? Ahaha. I'm working on another story atm, and it will be a lot longer. ♥


End file.
